


Chasing a dream might not be for everyone

by mywasteddream



Series: On the track [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Not mentioned by names but Jun an Nino, modern time Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywasteddream/pseuds/mywasteddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho went home after overtime for an event in Yoyogi. When he went home, he thought of his job. In the end he called to his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing a dream might not be for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop thinking of the salaryman I wrote in [Following Your Heartbeat and into the Music](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3561110), so this short fanfic was born.
> 
> You can read both stories separately.

Sho entered the train that Saturday. He was already tired from working for the event that his office had been working for the whole month. It was finally finished and he was a little too drunk from two drinking parties.  
  
He scanned the carriage and saw a young man at one corner. He rolled his eyes in disbelief since that man was sitting at the priority seat area. By manner it was wrong to him, despite the empty carriage. If it were someone he knew, he surely would have told that man to move, but that man was total stranger so he left that man alone and took a seat in the middle of the carriage. He loosened his red silk tie, a gift from his sister when he started his job.  
  
Right before the train started moving, another man entered. He was young with rather wavy hair and very distinct eyebrows. The way he was dressed made Sho sure that the man took really great care of his appearance. The grace movement when that man moved his arms in horizontal movement and the way that man slightly stood on his toes as he entered made Sho wondered if the man was a dancer.  
  
That man looked around and took a seat in front of the young man he saw when he entered. Sho was a bit irritated. Youngsters these days, he muttered to himself and he suddenly felt so old. He had turned 30 last January. And thirty was not that old. It was supposed to be the start of his life's prime.  
  
The turn from 20's to 30's made him aware that time kept on running and he was still nowhere. He worked in a business consultant company. Still not getting into the senior line, still not getting his own team. Who said that going to prestigious school guaranteed good career?  
  
At the corner of his eyes, Sho saw the first young man started bobbing into the music from his earphones. That man looked so happy. There was this glint of joy when Sho caught sight of those childish eyes, and Sho felt a little jealous. He liked his job, but he lost his passion after eight years of working in the same company. He did not dare to change job even though he always dreamed of something more challenging. This working system in Japan, people would ask why he quit, other companies might not accept him for fear of being not loyal, his parents, his friends, coworkers would question why he quit.  
  
This system, it suffocated him.  
  
He wondered if he turned down that job and continued working as a radio DJ, his part-time job when he was still in the university, or dared to apply as small-time reporter in TV stations as his friend suggested before, would he be happier? But still, reality told him that he had favored the job at the consultant company because it was more prestigious and it paid more at starting level. It was promising. It was what he thought he had wanted; stable job, good money, normal life of a salaryman. Perhaps he had been wrong all along.  
  
Sho noticed that the man with wavy hair started moving into his own music at the corner of the carriage. He noticed how that man stared into the younger one at the row across, and the other would steal a glance in return. He noticed how the two of them were flirting with their stares. And it irritated him.  
  
That realization made him even more irritated. "Why bother thinking about other people?" he told himself, but he could not help but mutter in a hushed voice that certainly would not reach the people he was talking to, "Just introduce yourselves already!"  
  
Sho almost did not realize that the train had stopped in Otemachi. He had to transfer to Tozai Line. He lived at the end of Tozai Line, Nishi Funabashi  
  
As he went out the train, he saw how the two young men slightly dancing to the beats only they could hear.  
  
As he crossed the distance between Chiyoda Line's platform to Tozai Line's, he took out his phone and dialed a number.  
  
His phone was answered after a while.  
  
"Satoshi? Are you asleep yet? ... Nothing. I just wonder if I can go to your place tomorrow. Are you busy? ... Great. I'll drop by your house tomorrow. ... The event is finished. Yeah. ... Thank you. ... I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
He slipped his phone back to his pocket, feeling a little bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, it's the singer Nino worked for.


End file.
